Supernova
by El Takeshiro
Summary: Minutemen the Disney Channel Original Movie - Slash. Zeke/Virgil. Fifty sentences challenge for Livejournal. "When Virgil said forever, Zeke mused, he meant forever."


Title: Supernova  
Author: El Takeshiro/ Bloody Decadence [on LJ

Date: 01/31/08  
Fandom: Minutemen  
Pairing: Zeke Thompson/ Virgil Fox  
Theme set: Alpha on the 1sentence community.  
Rating: G to PG-13  
Warning[s: ...None? Other than boy-kissing.  
Author's Notes: So, I watched that movie...And of course, the slash goggles never come off. This is sort of a product of that. I really enjoyed doing this. It was challenging. xD So, some of the sentences are terrible. But, yus. Thanks eternally to my loverly sister Ninja Piratess for betaing it for me on LJ. Someone was telling me that they'd been looking all over for MM slash...And I thought people on FF-dot-net might be searching as well. So I decided to post it on here too.

#01 Comfort

Whenever Stephanie said or did something that upset him, Zeke was the first one he ran to and Zeke took solace in just that fact.

#02 Kiss

The first time they kissed, it was by accident, the second time it was an elaborate scheme run by Charlie and Jeanette, and the third time it was by choice (and by far the best).

#03 Soft

Virgil's skin was so soft, Zeke couldn't resist running his fingers all over it, making the blond let out short giggles when they ran over his stomach.

#04 Pain

It hurt to remember that he almost tried to "fix" what his life had become, but Zeke was there to remind him he hadn't.

#05 Potatoes

"Excuse me, some of us can't be mechanical geniuses and have to get crappy first jobs", Virgil retorted when Zeke complained that his hair still smelled like French fries.

#06 Rain

Whenever he woke up and discovered that it was raining, Virgil did a little dance because that meant any minute he would receive a call from Zeke asking for a ride to school (and another opportunity for a quick make out session before school).

#07 Chocolate

He licked a long stripe across Virgil's shoulder, licking his lips when they broke apart tasting the brown liquid mixed in with the blond's own unique taste and wondering why they hadn't tried edible body paint earlier.

#08 Happiness

Virgil was pretty damn sure that being here, standing in their first shared apartment - jeans and sleeves rolled up, arms laden with boxes - was the happiest moment of his life thus far.

#09 Telephone

As soon as the phone rang, Virgil darted to grab it, but a shout from Amy proclaiming it was his boyfriend proved he was too late.

#10 Ears

His tongue swooped down the shell of his ear, laughing briefly when Zeke struggled to keep his moan in.

#11 Name

The moment Derek's name crossed his lips when Zeke thrust into him, he knew he'd just made a gigantic mistake.

#12 Sensual

Zeke felt like his senses were on overload when Virgil did that one thing with his tongue in the last stall of the boy's bathroom.

#13 Death

As they stood over Charlie's grave, nothing could console the sobbing blond – not even the bear hug from the tall brunet that loved him so.

#14 Sex

His fingers ran down the blond's spine, dipping into the waistband of his jeans in a silent plea for more.

#15 Touch

Zeke's fingers were rough on his skin, what with all the callouses, but it still sent shivers down Virgil's spine every time those fingers ran down his sides.

#16 Weakness

Whenever Zeke spoke, that deep baritone rolling off his very full lips, Virgil felt his knees giving out on him.

#17 Tears

"Please don't go", he pleaded, trying to hide the wetness on his cheeks as Zeke slung one leg over his motorcycle.

#18 Speed

Zeke was addicted to going over 90 miles per hour while darting in and out of traffic because he knew that even if he was caught, Virgil would come and bail him out of jail with a smile on his face.

#19 Wind

The wind rushes passed them in a loud whoosh as Zeke takes another wide swing around a slow moving car and he should be scared, but all Virgil can do is smile as he rests his helmeted head against Zeke's back and hangs on a little tighter.

#20 Freedom

They had waited years to do this – silent counting the days – to be able to walk out in public, hands clasped without fear.

#21 Life

He could go an entire lifetime without ever having to see Virgil and Stephanie kiss again.

#22 Jealousy

He was glad that Charlie had interrupted Stephanie and Virgil – the jealously swelling in his chest when that stupid little blond smiled at his Virgil was almost too much to handle.

#23 Hands

Virgil liked to stare at Zeke's hands because it was so strange that one second they'd be pounding a freshman into the ground and the next holding him like he was made of spun glass.

#24 Taste

When Zeke first flew out of the time vortex, he unexpectedly tripped, landing lips first, onto Virgil Fox, and discovered the blond tasted something like cupcakes, Pepsi, and satisfaction all rolled into one.

#25 Devotion

Even Charlie felt that Virgil's i absolute /i dedication to that Jameson girl was i absolutely /i sickening.

#26 Forever

When Virgil said forever, Zeke mused, he meant forever.

#27 Blood

Virgil dabbed at the cut on his boyfriend's cheek with a napkin shaking his head and telling him it was stupid to get into fights with bigots - he would love Zeke no matter what anyone said.

#28 Sickness

By the third day of Virgil's bout with the flu, everyone on the campus knew to stay out of Zeke's way – when he didn't get sex, he was scary.

#29 Melody

Her name was Melody and she was stealing all of Zeke's attention away from Virgil, and Virgil would not let her off that easy.

#30 Star

Virgil might not have been the head quarterback or head of the student council or anything important, but he was still a star in Zeke's eyes.

#31 Home

Virgil had once heard that home is where your heart is – he guesses his home was somewhere out on the vast plains of Montana or in the great desert of Arizona with a brown haired boy and his sleek black motorcycle.

#32 Confusion

Virgil didn't know what to do – he liked Stephanie, sure, but he thinks he is in love with Zeke.

#33 Fear

Charlie is scared that when Virgil and Zeke finally do get together, that he'll be left behind for good, just like he almost was with Derek.

#34 Lightning/Thunder

The lightning had downed a tree somewhere in the neighborhood knocking the power out to a whole city block, and Virgil saw this as the perfect opportunity to seduce the ever elusive Zeke Thompson.

#35 Bonds

The last anyone saw of them was at the bank – Virgil cashed in some old bond his grandmother had given him and they disappeared around the corner on a black motorcycle with no plates.

#36 Market

The moment Virgil was up for grabs when he broke up with Stephanie, Zeke made sure he snatched the blond up before he fell into the clutches of another teen-aged drama queen.

#37 Technology

The time machine was one piece of technology Virgil was glad Charlie had invented- he got to meet Zeke Thompson because of it.

#38 Gift

When Virgil gives him the tiny square package and mutters happy birthday, Zeke thinks that, no matter what is in the box, this is the best day of his life.

#39 Smile

Virgil hated that stupid sideways smile of Zeke's – it was so adorable, he just wanted to kiss him right then and there.

#40 Innocence

Charlie shoved away from the table as soon as he saw Zeke's eyes rolling back in pleasure, knowing full well why Virgil was trying to keep a far away bored look on his face look on his face.

#41 Completion

With the completion of the time machine, Zeke began to wonder how long it was before Virgil and Charlie didn't need him anymore.

#42 Clouds

The brunet looked up to the sky that was filled with cotton candy clouds wondering why it was that he was willing to walk to the ends of the earth for Virgil, but the blond wasn't willing to walk out of Stephanie's manicured clutches for him.

#43 Sky

The sky went on forever, but Zeke knew what he had with Virgil would end eventually, all because of Stephanie.

#44 Heaven

Zeke never told him, but the first time he i really /i saw Virgil he thought he'd died on the way to school and ended up with the prettiest guardian angel.

#45 Hell

It was hell on earth knowing that Virgil was right there, so close, and he couldn't lay a finger on him.

#46 Sun

The sun finally burst its way inside the dark black curtains alerting a nearly comatose Zeke that it was morning, but it was kind of hard to move with i his /i blond half lying on top of him, drooling.

#47 Moon

Zeke felt ridiculous as he stood on the Fox's front lawn in the moonlight without any pants, all because he said there was no way Virgil's hair could be natural.

#48 Waves

"The seismic waves this could cause would be equivalent to the ones Avalanche from X-Men makes, though, I couldn't control it like him, but it would still be cool", Zeke babbled until Virgil finally leaned across the table and kissed him.

#49 Hair

Zeke hated the way Virgil's hair flipped in that one direction because he was always tempted to reach out and see if it was even possible for it to go in the other direction.

#50 Supernova

Charlie secretly compared Zeke and Virgil to a supernova when he was talking with Jeanette – the smiles they shot at each other were so bright, they outshone every other couple he'd ever seen and he feared that the happiness they radiated would give him radiation burns.


End file.
